Warner Bros. Century 2000 Collection (1998) Promo (Duchess Productions Style)
A promo of Warner Bros. Century Collection. Transcript: * (Warner Bros. Logo) * Narrator: The countdown's begun. * (Alvin Falls): Whoa! * (Duchess Smiles) * (Sailor Mars Laughs) * (Mowgli Hugs Baloo) * (Thumbelina and Cornelius Ride) * Narrator: Bring in the new century with an incredible collection of Warner Bros. Century 2000 Videos. * Ariel: It looks just like him. It even has his eyes. * (Sailor Moon Running) * (Littlefoot Hugs his Friends) * Narrator: Take off with all your favorite characters... * Littlefoot: I gotcha, Chomper. I gotcha. * (Uncle Waldo Laughs) * (Basil and Olivia Run Away from Ratigan) * (Baloo Smiles) * Narrator: ...in the wackiest, wildest, hairiest... * Dave Seville: Alvin! * (Alvin Chuckles Nervously) * (The Girls Gasp in Horror) * Narrator: ...beariest, doggone scariest... * (Woody Attacks Buzz) * Narrator: ...Tom and Jerriest movies ever. * (Woody Punches Buzz's Head, Buzz Closes his Helmet) * Woody: Ow! * Buzz Lightyear's Voice Box: Buzz-- Buzz-- Buzz Lightyear to the rescue. * (The Land Before Time Title Card): Bring home The Land Before Time, * (The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island Title Card): The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island, * (The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock Title Card): The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock, * (The Jungle Book Title Card): The Jungle Book, * (The Great Mouse Detective Title Card): The Great Mouse Detective, * (Sailor Moon Title Card): Sailor Moon, * (The Powerpuff Girls Movie Title Card): The Powerpuff Girls Movie, * (Thumbelina Title Card): Thumbelina, * (Toy Story Title Card): Toy Story, * (Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman Title Card): Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman, * (The Little Mermaid Title Card): The Little Mermaid, * (Olaf Singing "In Summer"): and more. * Thumbelina: Ooh, I wish you wouldn't do that. * (Littlefoot and his Friends Swimming) * (Olivia Gets Off her Chair) * (Baloo Scratches his Back on a Wall) * Narrator: Don't miss out on this collection of unforgettable family videos. You'll flip at the incredible low prices. * (Elsa and Anna Skate) * (The Girls are in the Rain) * (Ratigan Attacking Basil) * (Ariel Laughing) * Narrator: Bring home the magic, the mystery, the thrills, and the laughter. * (Littlefoot Plays with the Treestar) * (Littlefoot and Chomper Laugh) * (Duchess and Thomas Dance) * Narrator: Plus, cash in on Over $250 and savings inside every video. * (Littlefoot and his Friends Play in the Water) * (Ariel Wiggles her Feet) * (Woody and Buzz Fly) (See details inside specially marked boxes.) * Narrator: And when you buy any 3 Century 2000 videos, get one free. * (Baloo and Bagheera March in the Jungle Singing "The Bare Necessities") * (Littlefoot and Chomper on Elsie's Lap) * Narrator: Bring home all the videos in the Century 2000 Collection today. From Warner Bros. Family Entertainment. * (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Century 2000 Logo Appears) * Sebastian: Yes! Thank you. Thank you. * (Duchess and her Family Smile) Clips/Years/Companies: * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Fight to the Finish; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (@1997 Universal) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * The Land Before Time (@1988 Universal) * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock (@1998 Universal) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) Note: * Dedicated to Eli Wages. * Feel free to do your own version.